I Won't Say I'm in Love
by spacebunny1224
Summary: Yumi corners Aelita under the arches to make her admit she's in love with Odd. OxA pairing oneshot.


**I Won't Say I'm in Love** OxA

 **Sooo I was on a Disney movie song spree and I heard this awesome song and I immediately thought of Yumi trying to get Aelita to admit she's in love with Odd. And ta da! A sonfic was born! Enjoy! And review!**

APOV

I sighed quietly as I watched Odd joke with Ulrich from behind them as we headed back from the factory. He was always so happy and carefree. I wished I could be like him and just tackle the world with an awesome sense of humor. I felt my cheeks flush as I thought about earlier when he nearly fell into the digital sea just so I wouldn't. He always seemed concerned about my safety. Of course Ulrich and Yumi save me all the time too, but with Odd it felt different. I couldn't help but check him out a little as he walked, his strange hair, he wasn't quite as shrimpy as he used to look either when I first met him.

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that_

I looked down and bit my lip, trying to will the thoughts away. No one knew how I really felt about Odd because I kept it well hidden, or at least I try to. Ever since Jeremy and I broke up because our relationship was boring for me, I started to get closer to Odd. He was my best guy friend and has always been there from day 1 to cheer me up when I need it. He knew me better than anyone, even Jeremy. After a while I started to feel more anxious around him like worrying about how I looked and feeling chills go up my spine whenever he called me 'princess'. Now it's way worse and I can't even look at him without feeling a longing to touch him. He smiles at me and I just feel like melting right there.

I refuse to tell him about this though. I remember Jeremy and I had discussed hormones in teenagers once that cause you to develop "crushes" so I just assume this is what's happening now with my want for Odd. I should get over it eventually.

My face flushed again when he glanced back at me smiled that crooked smile at me. _God, why did he have to be so beautiful?_ I took a breath and tried to shake off the thoughts again. _Stop it! It's just hormones! Plus, there is no way he likes you like that._

"You okay, Aelita?" I jumped a little at the sound of Yumi's voice. I'd forgotten she was walking next to me. _God, did she see me practically drooling?_

"Yeah! I'm um…fine," I looked down, hoping to hide my blush.

"Your face is all red," she grinned at me, "Something on your mind?"

"Nope! I'm good. Just getting a little sick I think," I faked a cough.

"Okay," she chuckled and I breathed out a sigh of relief she dropped the subject.

We arrived back at Kadic a little later and the guys waited for us under the arches so they could say goodnight since it was getting late. It felt difficult to breathe as Odd's eyes met mine.

"Goodnight princess," he said softly, smiling at me with his hands in pockets. My heart was doing backflips. Something as small as him saying bye to me before Yumi was something silly to get all excited about, but my out-of-control hormones said otherwise.

I felt my face heat up and I glanced away as a silly grin spread across my face, "Goodnight, Odd."

We all finished saying "bye" and the boys left and disappeared around the corner. Now I could breathe, sort of. After a few seconds I started to walk away but stopped when Yumi wasn't next to me to wait.

Yumi was leaning against the wall smirking at me.

"What?" I finally asked

She giggled, "Aelita, why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy for you."

"Tell you what?"

"That you're in love with Odd," she answered quietly with a grin and I froze.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed, "I am not."

 _Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey we can see right through you (Oh no)  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you're thinking of_

"Yes you are. You can be honest with me you know. I am your best friend."

My mouth hung open for second, "I am being honest. I don't know why you think that."

"I've suspected for a while," she smiled, "I was just waiting for you to tell me. I saw how you were gazing at him. Back there on the bridge it was like I snapped you out of a wet dream."

My face burned, "That's not what happened at all!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Aelita. After all, you know I love Ulrich," she blushed a little.

"You're way off. I'm not… _in love_ with Odd," my face flushed at the thought, "It's just my hormones being all weird for some reason when I'm around him. It's a harmless crush and it'll go away. It's only a phase."

 _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh_

 _It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_

She smiled, "Oh I get it. You think it's just a phase," she shook her head, "There is a big difference in having a crush and being in love and from what I see," she grinned, "You're in love."

I stared at her. _Was she right?_ "Uh…why do you think that?"

"Okay, to show you I'll ask you some questions and try to answer honestly. How often do you think about Odd?" she asked.

My cheeks were on fire as I thought it over. He was constantly on my mind lately, even when he wasn't with me. I was even longing for him so much sometimes he was in my dreams. I took a breath, "All the time," I admitted.

Yumi smiled, "That's a sign. When he fell into the digital sea a few weeks ago, you were worried sick. You just sobbed like the world was ending until Jeremy managed to get him back. How did that feel when you thought he might be gone forever?"

That was an awful memory. Odd never knew how upset I was that day but everyone else saw. It was like an overwhelming sadness came over me. Like my world was ceasing to exist. I blushed a little, "I was scared to death. It felt like…I didn't want to even go on if he was lost. But were also good friends so…" I looked at my feet.

She nodded thoughtfully, "You were never that upset in the past when it was Ulrich or me who was lost. I mean sure you were upset, but when it was Odd it was different," she smirked, "How does it feel when you see him with other girls?"

"Its…" I paused. _Heartbreaking, irritating._ "It's a terrible feeling," I looked down and she patted my back.

"Most importantly," she smiled sweetly, "When you're near him do feel happiest? Or do you feel all warm inside?"

"Yes," I admitted but then shook my head, "So what if I like being around him? He's my best friend so there's no way I'd risk trying to go out with him or anything. That ended badly the first time I tried," I thought of Jeremy. It's only awkward between us now and I didn't want Odd and I to end up like that if we tried to be anything more than friends.

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

"Yeah, but you didn't love Jeremy did you?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"That's…" _True._ "Not the point."

"That kind of matters," Yumi chuckled, "Aelita just admit it. It's not something you can just decide not to do. Eventually it's going to be harder and harder to pretend you're not because I've tried that before. Trust me, it will only get worse to the point where you can't eat, you can't sleep, can't do anything," she warned and my eyes widened. Come to think of it, Ulrich and Yumi were miserable until they finally got together a few months ago. "So you need to get it off your chest and tell Odd how you feel."

 _Girl, you can't deny it  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_

I frowned at that terrifying thought and crossed my arms, "I'm not telling him anything because I'm _not_ in love."

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Sure you're not," and she grinned at me, "As great as it is to be in love, it's even more amazing to know that person loves you back."

 _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love  
This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love  
You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love_

I sighed, "There's no way he loves me back," I said sadly, "He can have any girl he wants. I'm just his friend."

"So you _do_ admit it," she was grinning stupidly.

 _You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it_

I didn't answer. In fact I was pretty embarrassed. Who was I kidding? She was right. I did love Odd. I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize it.

"You know…it's not a bad thing to love someone, Aelita."

 _Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love  
At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_

I sighed, "Fine, you win. I…admit it."

"I'm pretty sure he feels the same way, you just need to talk to him," she said patting my shoulder.

"I'll tell him when there's a good time. It's not something I can just blurt out," I blushed deeply at her words. Is it possible he does feel the same for me?

She nodded, "I'll stop nagging you now. I gotta get home. We can talk about this more tomorrow. Goodnight," she waved and walked away.

"Bye," I waved and she was gone. Finally I went inside to head to bed myself.

OPOV

I bolted inside as soon as I heard Yumi's footsteps coming towards me. I had heard most of that conversation and I was stunned and happy. Aelita just admitted that she is in love with me.

I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop but I was going back to see if Aelita could help me with some homework as an excuse to be alone with her for a while. Of course I'd had a thing for her forever. I was about to stroll around the corner when I heard my name and I stopped and listened out of curiosity. I couldn't believe it!

I smiled like an idiot as I went upstairs. Tomorrow I decided I'd finally tell her because now I had nothing holding me back.

 **Sorry if the ending was a little corny but I hoped you guys liked it. PLZ REVIEW.**


End file.
